


Nightwing Comes to Starling

by reyshine95



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Gen, Genderbent!Nightwing, Riley Grayson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyshine95/pseuds/reyshine95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a secret is revealed, Gotham's Boy Wonder finds a transition inevitable, and the punishment is exile in a new city. Riley Grayson, daughter of billionaire Bruce Wayne, is sent to live with the Queen's in Starling City. She's allowed a life, and a chance to move on, but the only catch is she's forbidden to reclaim her nightly activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was something very comforting about sitting in the darkness. It was calm, and collected and everything around you was completely and utterly out of your control. Variability was the life force that robbed each individual of chances in their own accord. As the girl sat in the darkness of the celled room she wondered how long she had reclined herself to this measure. For someone of her means to tuck herself away to hide out until it was over, was almost insulting to her upbringing. Yet she didn't care who she was insulting, all she cared about was that the end was here. In her celled little room she found herself more interested in dying in the room than exiting it.

Prison was only a metaphorical topic for her she supposed. She had entered the room and locked herself inside to avoid the chaos that was revolving outside. The yelling had died down and at this point there were only silent glares exchanged between the lot of them. Tim didn't dare speak to her, and Damian's words were only bitter and confused. He didn't understand her actions, and Tim couldn't bare with her consequences. Riley had never seen her father so angry, and in the back of her mind she had actually wondered if fear had passed through her senses for more than a split moment.

It was another hour of dribbling thought before the door had even been tapped upon. Riley knew just by sound that her little brother was the intended knocker. His little sigh was followed by a louder strike into the steel door. "Riley! Open the door right now!" He barked before shuffling his feet around. Her raven locks parted as her head rose from its sunken place and glanced over to the door. Damian wasn't one to play games, at least under the circumstances, so she knew the visit wasn't a kindly brother's visit. Her gaze fell once more as she heard a groan of frustration before another strike slammed into the metal. "Riley! I am heir to the demon, and I command you to open this door! " He huffed before striking the door, again, and again, and again...

In a moment she sighed before pulling herself from the position and crossing the room to unlock and open the door. As it creaked in its opening swing the little creature stared up at her with a determined look on his face, and yet within a moment she thought she saw true regret on his face. Damian was use to anger. He was use to fighting and violence. He expected all that within their family. If there was one thing that Damian wasn't capable of palliating it was his sister's emotions. His little eyes mirroring his father's widened at the teary shadows around his sister's face. "What do you want Damian?" She asked very carefully, her voice covering what could only be an emotional overcast.

His glaze flickered past her into the room expecting something to have been occupying her, but when he found nothing his gaze returned to her face. Damian's lips parted before his gaze tightened in an attempt of discipline. "You need to come out and see us! You're leaving tomorrow and you've held yourself in here all week!" He exclaimed with a frustrated look on his face. There was something almost sweet about his words, she thought, he was going to miss her after all. Her head canted slightly before moving down to look him in the eye. "We both know that no one wants to see me right now, and it's better for the rest of you to avoid anything that will only provoke this further.." Her words were softer, more caring than previously. Damian was worried beneath all his forced perception and she knew that he would have to be put on a tighter rein when she left.

He looked up at her stubbornly before crossing his arms over his chest. "You've provoked enough, I don't think he could get any angrier, and he rightfully should! You told your identity!" He fussed before throwing his arms out in display. She rolled her eyes before moving to take his face into her hands. He moved to hit her away but she moved to kneel in front of him hands still tight on him. "Damian there are a very few things in this world that I imagine you haven't at least once given though to, but you do not know my reasons. You do not know what that man put me through..." She argued firmly, her crystalline blues turning down to carefully glance into his own. She just wanted Damian to understand that she didn't due this out of spite and distaste for their family. Riley loved her family, but in the dark of the night she could fathom facing another day of lies.

Damian shoved her hands away in a huff, his gaze flickering away with frustration. "You were mad because you couldn't tell your little boyfriend why you couldn't spend the night with him!" He yelled in retort. Her heart sunk in her chest knowing that he couldn't understand her now. He was too young. Riley released him as her crystalline gaze fell away from her brother. There was no need to leave her little prison tonight, and despite what fears came the next day she knew that they were not ready to move on from her actions. Damian would never forgive her if Bruce did not. A son could not abandon the father, but - a daughter might.

As Damian's word split through her, he took it as his leave turning and strutting back down the hall to his room. Her eyes stayed stalled in the open door before she heard the shuffle of feet at the foot of the hall. When she pulled herself from the ground, she noticed that the incoming steps where that of her family butler. Alfred silver frame reflected from the energy lights in the dark hall and she noticed a tray of food in his hand. She sighed before turning and heading back into her little prison. A tsk sounded from the hall as he followed after her before turning in after her. "Miss Riley, if you don't eat something, I will have to tell Master Bruce you're on a hunger strike." He mused carefully before sitting the tray onto the table in the corner. "It's just biscuits and warm milk, I know you adore them, so please just take them and argue so little." Alfred continued before turning to glance at her.

She sighed, moving to sit herself back in the center of the floor before looking up at him with a tear stained gaze. "Do you hate me as well, Alfred?" She murmured softly under her shaky breathe. His brow furrowed slightly before letting out a careful breathe. "I do not think your actions were smart in any sense, Miss Riley. I, however, do believe that you had no intentions of hurting any member of this family." He continued before stepping closer to the girl. His hand reached out to brush her messy locks from her face before leaning to press his lips into her hair. "You are not unloved, Miss Riley, please don't think such things in these next few months." He assured her before moving to exit the room. As he crossed through the door he paused before glancing back momentarily. "Think of this as a second chance; another city, another home. Think of the possibilities."

His words followed him out as he turned to close the door after himself. She wondered if it was permanent. A few months were a guesstimate that no member of the household felt was true. Riley could leave and never come back, and all four of them knew that Bruce would not accept her back so easily. His little bird had betrayed him, and now she would have to pay the consequences. A school year in Starling City, it couldn't be so difficult, could it?

The night slipped by, and it was certain that after her half lazed attempt of rest, that fear was a terrible part of adolescence. It was something that control and morphed the individual into a person that would either strive to the tallest mountains or fall into the deepest oceans. Fear made a person weak or strong. In all her life Riley pretended to not be a victim to fear. After losing her parents, losing her human life, and even losing her heart; she found herself the mask of a true intrepid. As the morning rose into the skies, she heard the silent rustle around the home. It was time to go and all she could think was how much she was happy to leave. Riley was devastated at the loss of her brother's, but she was thrilled to be away from her father.

Away from Bruce, away from the secrets. There was a home and a life waiting for her in Starling and she was ready to reach out and take it. Her eyes flickered to the door when she heard a light knock against it. Riley pulled herself to her feet and slowly made her way over. Twenty minutes, she thought. Five minutes to grab her things and say goodbye. Ten minutes to drive to the private airport. Five minutes to clear the airport and board the plan. Twenty minutes of sharing the same air with her father and she was frustrated at that all together.

For the second time, she unlocked and opened the creaking door to glance out at the caller. Sure as day, Bruce's shadowing form stood in a black suit. His heavy brow straightened with control and a gaze that was void of all thought and expression. It was the same look he gave any person who walked through Wayne Enterprises. Her heart wanted to sink at the thought of becoming just another deal of her father's doing, but in the light of things, she had to make her heart like iron. Bruce would not get the better of her, not after everything she had fought for. "I suppose you'll be at least allowing me to tell my little brother's goodbye." She murmured softly, not even bothering to look up at the man before sliding past him out of the door frame.

It was like falling into a soldiers step. Riley's pace was matched with her father behind her, and as she climbed her way down the main stair case she heard a soft sigh from behind her. Bruce seemed so tired of her, she wondered inside her mind how long his distaste had been developing. When she stepped down to the very bottom of the stairs she saw Damian's little form fly in the room like lightening. He jumped against her and she felt herself sink back to the ground with every passing argument melting like snow. Her arms surrounded him and she found his head buried into her shoulder. "Do you have to go?" He asked with a tiny voice. Her heart did sink then, breaking at the thought of Damian suffering without her. Her eyes welled and she couldn't help but buried her face into his tusks of hair. "I love you, you little demon. I promise, I'll call you when I arrive." She whispered carefully, not wanting to announce their moment.

Tim's gaze fell on the two when he entered the room with scowl. Riley worried silently that he was developing Bruce's attributes far more than she had hoped. He wouldn't say anything, she thought, he wouldn't wish her goodbye. Her crystalline blues flickered up, tears obvious in her gaze, and almost wanted him to say something. Yet as Bruce crossed the room he grabbed Damian by the shoulder, pulling him from her hold as she tried to hold onto him. A cry stifled in her throat as she reluctantly released him. Bruce leaned in to whisper into the boy's ear before turning him to stand with Tim. She could tell Damian's gaze hardened, but beneath it all there was still evident sorrow. Riley held onto it. Riley could survive if she knew beneath all the darkness Damian still cared.

As she sat in the middle of the foyer she couldn't help but let her chest rise and fall, trying to steady her emotions before allowing herself to push back to a stance. Alfred's form appeared in the door way, coming back after packing away her bags before sharing a silent glance with her. Riley nodded, almost assuring the man that she would be okay. Bruce turned back to the girl before extending his hand to the door. "Time to go..." He muttered before patting his son on the shoulder and walking past. A hesitance rose and for a moment she wondered if she ran back up the stairs and locked herself away again if she could stay. Riley wanted to fight; she wanted to stay, if only to keep an eye on Damian.

Yet it was impossible to outrun Bruce within his own home, and in her heart she knew that this was the best situation that could have come. Riley was able to live as Riley, no more Boy Wonder, no more false identities. There would be no more lies within her life. With heaviness she followed her father, sparing her brother's one more glance before stepping out of the mansion. It was more than likely she wouldn't see them for quite some time. The days of Robin had slipped away, and in her heart she knew that she had done this on her own accord. Riley had chosen her path, and now she had to live with it.

Step by step, she fell back in line with her father. He paused at the back of the car, opening the door in waiting for her. She was almost surprised that Alfred wasn't standing there, but she realized that it was more likely for Bruce to want the last moments in Gotham to be a reminder of what she was leaving for. Even in his anger she knew that Bruce was doing something that could be considered remotely kind. He was taking away the last moments of hesitance to spare her the pain. Damian crying for her on the runway would have been crippling for the girl, at least now she didn't have to watch it unfold.

Her thoughts became clouded as Bruce entered the car, and drove down the busy streets. A part of her was internally counting the seconds to when she would cross into the airport; the other was trying to pull herself together for at least the time being. Starling City seemed like a hundred thousand miles away and yet every moment continued to creep closer. What kind of life would she live? What friends would she have? Where would she even go to school? Riley couldn't imagine what school she would go to. She didn't think of what her room would be like or even what she would do to fill the time. If there was no superhero'ing to fill her nights what kind of life would she live?

So many things fell into her thoughts and managed to fill her time until they pulled up next to a docking plane. Wayne Enterprises logo plastered on the side of a 767 Boeing, and Riley almost wanted to comment in surprise that she wasn't squashed into a seat of a coach plane. Her blue eyes flickered around before her door opened with ease. A melody of assistants and workers hurried her bags into the plane and began flickering through the papers for her itinerary. Riley stood still, her eyes planted on the plane with fear and confusion. Her gaze was so captured that she jumped at the touch of another hand against her arm.

The billionaire looked down on her carefully almost trying to read her very thoughts. "You don't have to be afraid, Oliver is a good man and he'll look after you during your stay." He advised her carefully. Her gaze finally shifted as she pulled her arm out of his hold. The door of the plane swung open as a very enthusiastic attendant stood waiting. With her bags tucked away, the only thing lift was saying goodbye. The girl bit her lip before letting a laugh leave them. Bruce's brow furrowed, glancing down before she turned to look at him. "I'm not afraid. I'm going to start my life, away from here, away from the lies and the secrets you forced on me. I get to have my own life, so I guess I have you to thank for that." She answered with firmness before turning to cross to the plane.

The attendant smiled before turning to take her hand and help her up the stairs. The girl paused before turning to glance back at her father, his eyes bearing down on her, dare she think, only with worry and relief. "Goodbye Bruce." She called out, his eyes flickering away before turning back to the car. Her eyes fell, the attendant lightly touching her shoulder to urge her inside. "It's time to go miss..." She whispered softly before Riley glanced over at her. She was right she thought, it was really was time to go. With a sigh she ducked down under the compartments, moving to fall back into the lounging before glancing out at the window to watch the car pull away from the plane. "Goodbye Tati..." She whispered softly to herself before she felt the plane's wheels slowly begin to turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Beneath all the sorrow, Riley forgot how much she enjoyed flying. There was something oddly routine to it by then, and in her times of back and forth she had found the experience rather soothing. However it would seem that his adventure had stolen the joy from he experience and she found herself instead in a medley of discomfort and frustration. The tears at ran dry long before anything good could have come from it. She had been sure that she had frightened even the overly affectionate flight attendant. With only a causal check here and there for food or water, Riley was left alone.

The five hour flight seemed to slug forward so slow she was unprepared even when the plane had begun to circle the private airport in Starling. Her lost trance state was jolted awake with the gentle tap on her shoulder. "Miss Wayne, we've arrived at our destination..." She murmured, a smile still plastered more meekly on her face. Riley's gaze focused after a moment before sliding open the small window accompanied with her seat. For a moment she wanted to ask what was the difference, as she peered out and saw only land and asphalt. Riley instead too notice to the attendants scurried movements to pull her luggage from the compartments in the back.

Of course Bruce had probably put the fear of god into the lot of them before arranging the entire ordeal. She could only imagine that a great deal of the conversation probably included a speech about not allowing Riley to speak. Even if she was merely his daughter, her persuasion was just as talented as his own. If she desired so, Riley could talk the plane back into the skies. Yet that wasn't what the girl wanted, she knew that if she fought the process it would only led to a difficulty between the lot of them. Riley had to accept her punishment.

Once she arose, her hand gripped the seat trying to find her legs once more, her crystalline blues turned to the window once more wondering how long she would have to wait on the Starling elitist. The chipper attendant must have took the departure of the girl in a full wind of happiness as her mood seemed to improve ten fold. An annoyed expression crossed the heiresses face before snatching a bag from the woman's hand and heading towards the exist. The less time Riley had to spend around people the better it would be for anyone and everyone involved.

As she exited the plane she couldn't help but notice the emptiness of the asphalt and turned back to see the flight attendants bright eyes falling a little short. "I believe your ride will be arriving shortly, Miss Wayne!" She chirped before hurrying down the stair's after the heiress. Riley scoffed before tossing her bag onto the ground and shoving her hand into her pocket to retrieve her phone. At first she wanted to call Bruce, she wanted to lay him out for making her wait on a cold tar mat for some stranger she knew nearly nothing about.

However in the heart of her she couldn't care less about what she was going through, the only thing she could think about what Damian and Tim. She couldn't imagine what the little demon went through once she crossed the doors. Strength wasn't something Damian would fall short on in temperance, but Riley knew him well enough that once she crossed through the doors, walls caved. It was all they knew to do in their family, lie to each other and lie to themselves. Her thumb swiped to unlock the mobile before hurrying to dial away at the family phone. As the cold nipped at her nose she turned away from air and back to glance at the plane. Men from a distance could be seen turning to fill the plane back up to return it home. Riley couldn't help but want to roll her eyes at the idiotic behavior. Everyone was so scared to disappointing Bruce.

The phone slowly began to retrieve service and connect the dialing through. One ring after another fell through and Riley couldn't help but pace lightly at her own nervous composition. Finally at last she heard the rings fall short and a scuffle on the other end. "Hello?" She called into the reciever wanting to heard a usual response. On the other end all she could hear was a jumble with an added throat clearing, only to follow with the calm voice of Alfred. "Miss Riley, how delightful for you to call so soon, I'm afraid your father isn't in at the moment, but I'll be sure to let him know you rang." Her said rather quickly. The girls brow furrowed before shaking her head despite him not being able to see her reaction. "I don't want to talk to Bruce I want to talk to Damian and Tim, are they there?" She asked carefully, her ears straining to hear whatever nonsense was going on in the mansion. There was an awkward pause, and she wondered what in the world could have tongue tied a man like Alfred.

"I'm afraid Master Damian and Tim are not home either, but I could deliver a message if you would desire so." He said carefully, almost as if he was waiting for her to call his bluff. Riley bit her lip, knowing full well that neither of the boys would have left so soon. Her heart sank before she turned once more in her compulsive step. "He's not letting me talk to them? My brothers...I promised Damian." She hurried in response, her eyes narrowing against the wind. The butler's breathe paused once more as if deciding what to tell her. "Miss Riley, Master Damian knows very well that you love him, and I shall tell him you arrived safely." Riley scoffed before ending the call without hesitation.

Just as she ended the call she noticed a sleek black car turning into the tar mat. The attendant moved behind her before picking her bag up from the ground with a smile. Apparently Bruce wasn't the only person this lot was trying to impress, she thought to herself bitterly. As the car turned to a stop, a large man appeared out of the drivers side of the car. Riley knew by pictures that the man wasn't Oliver Queen, and she paused waiting for an answer. His eyes however never turned to the heiress, instead moving to the back of the car before walking around to open the door facing her.

Her raven brow rose as a man exited the call in following suit. He was handsome, she thought to herself, older but not so much that he reminded her too much of Bruce. Late twenties – early thirties, she thought to herself in addition, and yet the man neither seemed concerned by her silence or simply was use to the scrutiny. His calm gaze turned over to her before stepping in approach. "Miss Wayne, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Oliver." He announced softly before approaching to offer his hand. It held stagnate in the air for a moment, Riley's gaze falling onto it and him back and forth quiet a few times before stilling to extent her own. "Riley, Riley Grayson." She added before shaking his hand.

Oliver smiled before looking her over with a grin. "A very proud young woman, I would assume." Her brow unfolding, she couldn't help but allow a soft laugh to fall from her tightened lips. It was the kind of laugh that would fall in the mouth in surprise. As he released her hand she moved to shove them back into her pockets. "Young perhaps, proud..I would assume pride is a natural attribute of winners. As I have obviously lost against my own father and received your guardianship as punishment I wouldn't say proud, no.." Her words fell from her lips like recitation, and she knew then that she was allowing the man a peak into her complex personality.

Riley could put on a show for the best of them, and in the light of things she knew that her relationship with this man, would have to be built on a foundation of truth rather than lies. Oliver wasn't old enough to be a father, she thought, but he was old enough to know compassion. She wondered what had laid in his eyes over his life and quickly found herself too shy to ask the answer. Perhaps..for the first few days truth was something she would keep in consideration more so than verbally announced. Riley didn't know enough about this man to trust him, and she was sure that neither he or his tag along driver had any idea what they were getting themselves into. This was as much as a punishment for him than it was for her.

His brow rose with a laugh before shrugging his shoulders back and turning to escort her back to the car. The attendants quickly began fumbling over to pack away her many bags, and the driver himself seemed to raise a brow at her luggage. Oliver walked her to the door before pulling it open. "Well if it helps, Miss Grayson-" He began before she turned back to him. "Riley.." She corrected. His brow rose in a laugh before nodding at her, "Okay, Riley, if it helps at all. I'm expecting this to be a very interesting adventure for all of us.." As she entered the car she couldn't help but be reminded at Alfred's words the previous day. She bit her lip with a smothered laugh before nodding in addition. "Perhaps it will be." As they pulled away she couldn't help but keep her eyes locked on the road, yearning to be anywhere else. 

The car was cold, she thought to herself, wondering how the lot of them could stand the temperature. Even in Gotham Riley had learned to withstand snow and drift, but it seemed unseasonable here. Her blue gaze peered out the window with an almost dreaded expression. There was something completely dysfunctional about this city, and she had only spent but a few minutes inside its borders. Oliver busied himself with idle conversation between the driver, occasionally glancing over to her with almost hopeful expression. It was clear however awkward the experience may be for the both of them, he was ken to at least try and develop some kind of communication .

"Riley?" He called quietly to wake her from her daze. The girl shifted to glance back the man before offering a careful smile. "Yes?" She asked. Oliver gaze flickered over her before letting out a smile of his own. "I asked if you wanted to stop and have something to eat, there's this great burger joint-" Riley rose her brow before letting out a small laugh. "I don't like fast food." She corrected carefully, earning a gaze from the driver before he settled back into his position. Oliver paused, she imagined trying to think of a clear response for the heiress. "Well there's a sushi restaurant I like to order from.." He attempted once more before she turned to settle her gaze back out the window.

"Any place that would serve pui rola tocana?" She asked carefully, her eyes staying outside the car in hopes to catch something that would remind her of home. There was an awkward silence before she heard the billionaire readjust in his seating. "You're Romani? - Bruce didn't tell me that." He said almost with a lackluster surprise. The recognition was enough to turn the girls head back to frame, surprised in her own way that her tongue was so easily recognized by someone she would think spent more time in Tahiti. "I'm surprised he told you I was a girl, much less of my heritage. So we'll leave ourselves both in surprise." She murmured before crossing her arms over her chest to lean her head back in the seat.

Oliver smiled lightly before leaning over to nudge her lightly. "Come on. Your old man can't be that much of a pain. He wouldn't send you here if he didn't expect you to have fun.." He attempted before the girl turned her head back to him with a deadened expression. "He sent me here because he knows I will be absolutely miserable. There isn't time for fun when you lay around doing nothing all day." She retorted. His brow furrowed at her stubbornness before sighing and leaning back to his side of the seat. "You know Riley, I think you'd be surprised on how much we have to offer out here. Starling is a beautiful city. It's been through some hard times but we've managed to make it through."

Riley couldn't help but let a unimpressed laugh leave her throat before glancing back up to the driver with almost curiosity. "Why do you have an ex-marine as your driver? Seems a bit much for Starling's playboy. Is the game so hot you need a marine to bat the girls away?" She suggested proudly. Oliver glanced back at her with an accompanying laugh before lifting his hands slightly response. "How do you know he's a marine?" Riley looked at him carefully, surprised that he would think that a daughter of Bruce wouldn't have the accompany of a super computer. "Stiff posture, always glancing back at you to insure no change, he's got the start of a scar at the back of his throat that shows from the collar but it's only slightly showing because he pulls his collar out in attempt to cover it. His age would suggest his prior military but returned to do protective work and right, the three guns in the car help..." She dribbled out before lifting her brow in awaited response.

The driver's gaze fixed on her momentarily before glancing back at the road with a sterner expression. Clearly he wasn't one to be revealed so easily, she thought to herself. In the meanwhile Oliver's gaze only morphed into true comedy, letting out a laugh and slapping his knee. "My god, you're good." He proclaimed. The driver's eyes rolled before glancing back to the girl. "There's only two guns, but good guess." Riley laughed in her own disbelief before leaning forward. "Three, one under the seat in front of me. One in the back of your pants which was easily noticeable when you got out to let Oliver in. The third however is trickier, because you've clearly forgotten it's there, and that's the one clamped on the outside axle above the right rear tire."

Oliver bursted in a laugh before leaning back into the seat. The driver sighed before Oliver moved to clap her on the shoulder. "Riley, this is Diggle. Diggle, Riley Grayson." He announced before letting a smirk cover his handsome features. Riley couldn't help but let a smile cover her own features before leaning back into the leather seating. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mister Diggle, I do hope you're as pleasant as my old driver." She mused before raising her brow at the other. Oliver smirked and leaned over to whisper something over the back of the seat to the driver before the other let out a smile finally. "Pleasure too meet you as well Miss Grayson." He answered before she laughed. "Riley, please. No need for formalities." She corrected with ease before shifting more so to a relaxed state. Her change didn't go completely unnoticed and it was clear that within moments she had unwound if only a little.

The quietness melted and for a moment Riley could picture herself at home with the pair. Soon the sweet streets of Starling seemed a little less dark and the sun's warming shine came through the darkened glass with a bit more vigor. The crystalline blues turned back to the sky for a moment and wondered what Gotham was like. If the gloomy skies had filled the city and rain begun to fall onto the citizens, or if Tim and Damian had begun their usual afternoon fights. The house would be so quiet without Riley chasing them around to break them up. Only silent crashes and curses in foreign tongue would fill the silence until Bruce found himself back at home. She wondered if they missed her. If Damian with all his stubbornness had ventured into her bedroom just once to take in a moment of her.

Her brightened gaze didn't go unnoticed as Oliver leaned over to lightly grab her hand. In a moment she jerked back, her eyes turning to stare him down with almost disgust only realizing the look of pure horror on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to – right. I was just trying to get your attention. Your'e a bit of a daydreamer." He mused before she couldn't help but sigh herself back into her side of the limo. "When you've been locked in a metaphorical tower, you tend to dream about the world outside of it." She response before turning her gaze back to him. "What about you? – Oliver Queen. With your devilishly handsome demeanor and trained deadly body guard. What makes you up?" It was almost as if her question was more of an invitation to a story best kept under key. His gaze settled back to a more secretive and she could tell she yet the proverbial wall.

Her eyes rolled away in a huff before crossing her arms over her chest. Apparently the breezing freedoms she had hoped to enjoy wouldn't be as easy to come by as she imagined. Their long car journey seemed to wind to an end when she noticed a small but notably large to standard home nestled into the lining of a grove of trees. She almost gagged at the inner snob that came out within her, but decided instead to bit her tongue. For all it's grandeur, the home seemed relatively empty, and when they drove to the front she noticed that it was so. Diggle put the car into park before slowing turning off the engine and glancing back to Oliver. The girls gaze flickered between the two before throwing open the door without hesitation.

A smirk returned to the other's lips in surprised at her actions before following suit. She carefully approached the home before then taking a look around the property. "It's beautiful...but I don't understand why is it so empty?" She called out to the other as he slowly began to approach her. Riley could tell by the look on Oliver's face that the story was no a tremendously happy one. Her surprised smile faded back into confusion before waiting for him to join her on the porch. "Is it yours?" She asked again, this time softer with more concern. Oliver's brow rose before nodding lightly, "Yes, I grew up here. Recently I had a family tragedy where I didn't feel much like coming home...but I think now is an appropriate time to do so.." He explained carefully before turning to grab the keys Diggle had quietly pulled out for him.

Oliver within a moment turned to unlock the door and extend his hand to welcome her in. "Now I'm sure it's no Gothic estate that you're use to –" He began as she stepped into the foyer with a wondering gaze, his lips parted to finished but she couldn't help but let out an awed couplet. "There's so much sunlight... it's beautiful." She whispered before looking back at him. He smiled at her before moving to stand beside her, Riley could tell that beneath all the formalities Oliver enjoyed her reaction to his home. Bruce's Manor was the opposite of this place. It was dark and cold, and everything seemed so bleak despite whatever shiny riches were tucked away. Oliver's home was glowing nearly and the warmth from every crevice seemed to put her very being at ease.

As her eyes wandered she couldn't help but noticed a painting on the wall, like a magnet she seemed to gravitate over to it with interest. It only took Oliver a moment to follow suit, smiling as she wandered so close to a family masterpiece. "It's called '-de libérer l'Oiseau'" - He began to explain, but Riley's eyes were already locked. It was so obvious to her that fate had a plan after all. There were no second guesses at this point, and Riley knew that she hadn't done what she had, she never would have ended up in Starling. Whether or not it was for better or worse, Riley had to hope that this was a sign that she wasn't alone. That somewhere, somehow, the fates were looking after her. "-beautiful isn't it? It was created by a french painter in the early nineteenth century. It loosely translates to-" "Free the Bird."


	3. Chapter 3

There was something oddly comforting about the home. It was almost as if she had been dropped into a hammock on a sunny beach far away. While there hadn't been much interaction between her and the other residents, she had a great deal of time to lie around and ponder. For a place that seemed to just be pulling itself from the depths of winter, Starling City did a great job of allowing the warm sun filtered into the homes. Riley's favorite location quickly became the drawing room towards the back of the house, its wall to wall windows were a dream to lie and read under. While the household didn't have nearly as many books as the Wayne Estate back in Gotham, it did have a library of new novels that would suit her for a time being.

One sunny afternoon a week nearly into her stay she heard an intruder enter the space she had claimed for her own. A part of her wanted to reflex the muscles that she had been so careful to conceal during her stay, but decided that the civilian lifestyle was too promising to waste. Her ocean blues stayed glued to her novel, nearly three-hundred pages in, until the individual crossed over to meet her. In the back of her mind she stayed perfectly still, the gorgeous heiress laying on her side facing into the window. The long raven curls spiraling messily down her back she couldn't help but ignore the person until the last possible moment.

Under the impression it was Oliver, once more trying to amuse her, she didn't say anything until they cleared their throat. Her eyes rolled, pulling herself up from her comfortable position before turning back to the person. The pupils in her gorgeous orbs dilated at the site of someone different. The face was familiar; she had remembered it from her research about this place. The criminal Roy Harper who was currently – or by the looks he allowed to wash over her, not currently dating Oliver's little sister Thea. Her legs fell over the edge of the window seat, brow rising at the young man before nearly in silent question asking what he wanted. He took a moment to glance over her, and she didn't allow it to get too far before she rose from the window. While Riley was tiny, she was intimidating, a feature she had learned from Bruce himself.

"Can I help you? Oliver didn't inform me that we had a resident peeping tom." She quickly commented before closing her book and tossing it gently down next to her. He smirked lightly at her comment, clearly not entitled, he thought to himself. "Well my name is actually Roy, but you were the one locked up in a room, Oliver sent me to check on you." He explained quickly, his arms folding behind his back very loosely. Training, Riley quickly thought to herself, he's had training of some sort. Not military, no. Too loose of cannon to be military, it had to be in house. Riley had recalled his upbringing from her research, but nothing stuck out to the detective that would ring – suave. Her brow rose once more, a smile touching her rosy lips before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oliver is at work, I saw his car leave an hour ago, and not to mention the CCTV camera's he has installed show him in the office building so – no he didn't. Feel free to make up a better lie." She knew her attitude probably made her seem obnoxious and ridiculous, but she wasn't here to make friends. At least not yet, she thought to herself, I have to make enemies to make friends. As she observed his face become stoic at her words she couldn't help but turn her way around his tense stance and move to return her book back to the shelves it had previously inhabited. His gaze followed her and she couldn't help but allow a small laugh to leave her lips. "Before you even bother, why are you here? I mean really. You know nothing about me but the fact that Oliver has been forced to take me in or pay my father millions of dollars he no longer has, virtually making me a burden to you and his family. I've been rude, quiet, and frankly unfriendly to every person I've spoken too, and yet you're in here staring me down like a piece of meat that you aren't sure is cook thoroughly enough for your tasting." She snapped back.

His eyes grew round before he lifted his hands up in defense. Roy had spent the majority of his life dealing with difficult woman. Riley was just another peg in the crazy totem pole. "Look I'm sorry if you're upset or something, but I was just coming to see if you were okay. I know how it is to be alone, I just wanted to see if you wanted to eat something or see the other eighty percent of the house you haven't locked yourself away into." He quickly defended before backing away. His eyes flickered over her flushing features and he couldn't help but wonder what on earth had caused her to be so outraged at anyone.

Her chest fell for a moment, almost instantly apologetic for her outburst. Riley's gaze flickered over him before resolving to take a step back and readjust. This wasn't his fault. He was just some dude, probably wandering around while Oliver was away. He didn't deserve to be screamed at by Riley just because she was in some mood. The ex-heiress pushed her curls out of her face before sighing and looking back up to him in a softer demeanor. "I'm sorry I lashed out, it's just been a rough couple of days for me. Honestly Oliver's attempts of trying to cheer me up have been driving me even further up a wall." She murmured before letting her arms fall back around her sides. Un-tense, unopposed, just – there. That was what Oliver wanted out of her, just not to be miserable. Maybe the boy wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Riley smiled lightly before reaching out her hand. "Riley Grayson," She introduced. Her smile touching the paleness in her cheeks just slightly. Roy's gaze flickered over her almost warily before reaching her hand back out to grab hers. "Roy Harper, nice to meet you," He responded before letting go of her grip. Her brow rose again, hands falling back to tuck into her jeans pocket before rolling her shoulders back. "I don't suppose you know how to get me out of here without Oliver losing his shit? I'm under house arrest unless he goes with me…" She commented lightly, a devilish glint touching her gaze. He laughed before relaxing into her own stance. "What did you do that you have to be babysat by Starling City's party boy?" He asked with a smirk. Riley laughed before shrugging lightly. "Oh, it's a long…long story."

 

Roy believed her when she mused on and on about the long travels across the states. His eyes flickered over the beauty before trying to digest just how she had managed to end up here. Not that he minded, but more so wanted to know what Oliver was going to do about it. From what Roy had read in the hideout this girl was a national scholar. She had an IQ that was beyond him, and all doors had been open to her. Why the hell did she end up in a place like Starling? As he carried out his thoughts he couldn't help but notice her inquisitively staring back at him. "Trying to read my mind?" He prompted before allowing his jaw to clench in unease. "I don't need to read your mind, you seem to be quite an open book to me." She mused carefully before turning around him and back out the door. Her long raven curls flickered side to side as she moved out into the marbled hall.

He moved quickly behind her, keeping an eye out for whatever it is Oliver had done to keep an eye on her. Hopefully he wouldn't mind if Roy in his infinite boredom between cases bothered the girl. "So do you often run around large mansions without permission?" She called out to the boy behind her, turning to flicker her gaze innocently before descending down the adjacent stair case. His brow before following after her once again, jeez was this girl a constant game of chase? "Do you often walk around like you own the place?" He asked back folding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He could play ball if that's what she wanted. Roy knew how to dance with the best of these types, and even if she was a genius didn't mean she couldn't be beaten at her own game.

"Oliver Queen owes my father millions of dollars he no longer has, so yes I would say in some capacity I do own this location." She answered smoothly, stepping out onto the bottom floor and over to the scaling walls of paintings. Riley had taken a liking to the artwork scattered around this house, and from what she could recall Oliver briefly explaining to her in her momentary escape from her self adapted dungeon, they were his father's doing. "You're awfully sure of yourself if you want to say things like that. Oliver's a good guy, and he's taken you in after god knows what you did to have to run from Gotham." Roy answered quickly, his gaze not wavering from the back of the girls head as he defended his mentor.

Riley nodded in that moment, agreeing to some degree with the kindness of the older. Oliver was a kind man, and from what she had learned from her stay he was a victim in many rights. She had her suspensions that there was more to the eye when it came to this family, but held her tongue before openings that discussion. "What about you, Roy Harper? What's a self proclaimed street rat doing running around with Oliver Queen?" Her voice calmer, less ridged as she still focused on her tour of the art reached out to brush dust away from an inscription. He let out a shaky laugh, flabbergasted by the girl as he moved down the stairs to follow after her once again. "I don't remember making that statement, Miss Wayne." Roy's state thick with seething discomfort before she couldn't help but let out a laugh. Roy's frustrations flickered at the rampant disrespect this girl was showing.

Gotham's princess or not, he wasn't about to be bossed around by a little school girl who thought she owned the world. He approached with little hesitation as he neared her she turned to stare up at him. He stood a great deal taller than the girl, but it was as he was looking looking at someone who towered him. Maybe that was how people from Gotham were, but she was something fierce even in her arrogance. "You think you can come in here and talk crap out me, and I will just bow my head and take it? I put up with your outburst upstairs but I'm starting to think this is a regular occurrence." He hissed between his teeth before moving closer to the girl. Her ocean blues flickered up to him, steady and calm she looked at him with an almost curiosity. "If you don't like it, you can always leave." She replied wistfully, her raven brow rising it a challenging prompt.

His teeth gritted he almost vibrated in his anger, his eyes hardening at her audacity. "I think it's you should be the one leaving." He replied in a deadly quiet, his shoulders broadening, almost attempting to make himself look larger against the smaller girl. "Oh? What are you going to do? Beat me up?" She smirked back, her fingers moving to brush a fallen lock behind her ear before turning in the now small allotted space between the two to continue her self guided tour of the artwork. Roy didn't move for a moment, his eyes widening at her statement before quickly grabbing her by the arm and spinning her back into the wall. His chest puffed out as her back pressed against the wooden panels of the hall. "I think you would prefer to not make me angry...." He growled under his breath, his larger fingers digging into her arm with little restraint.

Her eyes flickered over him, not even flinching which he couldn't help but be flabbergasted by. Was this girl incapable of fear? Did she have a death wish? He didn't know what in the hell was the matter with her, but he wanted it to stop. His grip tightening he pressed her further into the wall, almost taunting as he continued. "So I suggest you check your attitude at the door, or I'll be removing your from it. Do we understand each other?" His gaze flickered over her pale features before a she settled back into the wall with a sigh. Her gaze didn't waver, but the perceived fight in her resistance seemed to settle beneath the surface. "There, was that so har-" He began as he pulled away only to find face in closer proximity to his own. His breathe stalled as she hovered his lips almost inches from his own. She didn't say anything, knowing that her abrupt change in stance confused the hell out of him.

His muscles contracted before his answer came quicker than he thought. In her soft moments he suspected a deafening launch of satisfaction, instead he was met was her small features slamming into his own as she all for lack of description head butted him with a hard thunk. He hissed falling back at the unwavering expression of the girl then flickered over him. He lifted his hand to touch his face, almost shocked as his lips were parted in surprised. Within a moments hesitation she spun her leg out from beneath his wavering stance and sent him back into the ground. His head slamming back against the floor his breathe was sucked out in a loud groan. Nothing but a few hairs out of place he couldn't help but wince as he stared up at the girl. She appeared proud, her shoulders rolling back before her head turned towards the door across the hall.

A voice echoed through, soon stopping as Oliver's gaze saw her standing at the edge of the hall. His gaze followed her own as he noticed in addition Roy laying on the floor cupping his head in annoyance. Oliver's brow rose in confusion before walking in through the door and up to the pair. Soon following after him was Diggle, and even he seemed surprised to see the two out and about within the home. "I see you've met Roy."' Oliver mused quietly before extending his hand down to the younger on the floor. Roy grabbed hold as he was pulled back into a stance, quickly ducking behind Oliver in what Riley would assume to be a defensive retreat. "Yes, it was quite informative." She answered carefully, pushing her hair behind her ears again before standing straight in front of the others. "I'm going to assume he deserved whatever you did to his face?" Oliver prompted only to hear an abrupt argument issued from behind him. "The girl's mental, she's done nothing but jumped down my throat since I got here!" Roy snapped back before Riley's brow rose.

"I assume it's normal for you to let young boys into your home to throw women into walls?" Riley questioned Oliver with a darkening gaze, her arms folding over her chest with an unimpressed nature. Oliver's gaze darkened at that comment, surprised first at the statement then at the lack of one behind him. He turned in his grey suit, his eyes flickering back to the younger before pointing him out the door with a stern glance. It was a long moment before Roy begrudgingly backtracked out of the house, Diggle following him in suit before the door closed behind him. Riley's gaze faltered slightly in content that the boy was gone, only to find the gaze now staring back at her wasn't fazed. "Roy's not normally one to lash out, at least not anymore, so I'm going to assume that whatever transpired within these walls is over and done with now?" He replied before she couldn't manage to even raise a brow. He was chastising her? Her gaze flickered away from his trying to suppress an amusement surprise.

Oliver's gaze however didn't waver, and as he didn't see much response he took a step closer to the young woman. "I get you're having a hard time, and I get you're away from home. We're not your enemy here, and frankly if you're in my house I would prefer if you didn't make my friends lose their tempers." She gritted her teeth before flickering her gaze up to his. "Frankly, I think we both know I'm not going to be here much longer." She replied with an almost childish dissatisfaction. Riley didn't want to be treated like some little girl that needed a backhand for hitting her brother. Oliver's brow rose in surprise at her comment before watching her turn on her heels and head back towards the staircase. "I don't have any children Riley, but I do know when I see a fit. If you want to act like a child who wants to run away then I can see why your father wanted you to get away from the city." Oliver's continuous assumptions just further broiled her blood. She was nineteen years old, not seven, and she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

She paused before heading up the stairs to turn and stare back at the man. "My father sent me here because I wouldn't follow his rules. I wouldn't be the perfect child he wanted. Imagine that, having to live your life up the expectations of a perfect son that he didn't have. Then, once he did get what he wanted having to live your life as a nanny to those sons." She snapped back at the man, her fingers curled within her hands scraping against the flesh. "My father sent me here because I wanted to be free of his control. I wanted to be my own person and he couldn't allow that to happen in Gotham." Oliver's gaze stayed connected with hers before nodding in response. He indicated he had heard and understood her before stepping closer after her. "We all have disappointed fathers Riley, maybe you just have to stop feeling guilty about something you can't change." He advised carefully before noticing a rising chuckle of disbelief. "If you only knew how backwards that is." She replied before turning away against and trailing up the staircase.

As she moved out of sight Oliver stared quietly in the direction she had left in. Apart of him knew from the beginning that it wouldn't be an easy task taking in a girl who by all means was perfectly capable of being anywhere else. He knew there was a purpose of her being there, he just hadn't figured it out yet. As he watched the last glimmer of raven curls disappear from sight he settled on that though. He'd have to help her, no different than helping the others find their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! If you like please comment or like!


End file.
